


Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev's Cologne

by nunoneel



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carte Blanche, Hallucinations, I think anyways, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Minor Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Other, also rita is the GOAT and i love her, but also the sisterhood of the travelling cologne, first chapter is post murderous mask, in which juno is very embarrassed all the time and peter knows it, in which juno steel is growing a LOT but he also is pining for peter, inspired loosely by peter nureyev wears axe body spray, juno steel is a pretty lady and i just want him to be HAPPY, minor tw: vespa hallucinates, my memory does not work wonders, no beta because that's scary, not graphic, peter trying kinda to keep his cool but he's pleased, peter trying to establish his dominance, pre-established jupeter, second chapter is in soul of the people, should be kinda fluff kinda angst, technically canon compliant, the rest is on the carte blanche around man in glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunoneel/pseuds/nunoneel
Summary: Juno Steel has made a lot of mistakes. Leaving Peter Nureyev is one of them. It's a good thing Nureyev accidentally left a bottle of his cologne in Juno's apartment, but it may not be so good that Juno happened to be wearing it when they met again.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel & Vespa, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Juno Steel and Finding the Smell

The day Nureyev’s smell was gone was heart-wrenching.

And of course, Juno couldn’t let anyone know why. He spent the better part of an hour wandering his apartment, trying to catch even the faintest hint of Nureyev. He would give up once he did a pass of his whole apartment, he told himself. But at each turn of the corner, he thought he caught a glimpse of the man who stole… a lot from him.

Juno sighed as he reached his living room. Nothing. He bent down to finally pick up a pillow that had fallen that night when he saw it.

A small silver bottle with fancy black lettering spelling  _ Roi _ that glinted as it reached what little light was left in the room.

“Huh,” Juno muttered, twisting the lid.

Nureyev’s note. His wicked smile. Listening without pity. Hands running over his worn down trench coat.

Juno’s eyes fluttered open as he hurriedly twisted the lid shut. He was torn. Part of him was ecstatic that there was  _ something _ left of Nureyev. Something to give him… hope, maybe? But the other part of him knew hope was dangerous. There was no point in pining after a man who was a thief. A man who trusted like it was the easiest thing in the world. A man who broke what little trust was handed to him like a heart. But now that he had Nureyev’s scent, what should he do with it?

He almost threw it out the window like he had done with the note a week ago. Juno knew he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out the window.

Juno crossed to the closet in the guest room that was meant for Diamond and took a deep breath. If he tried, he could picture Diamond’s fleeting smile as they sat on the bed. Juno shook his head, opening the closet, eyes landing on the old wedding gown. Juno sighed, briefly running his fingers over the lace of the down.

No point in remembering anyone who had hurt him the way Diamond had.

So, Juno stood on his tiptoes and put Nureyev’s cologne on the shelf above the wedding gown that was tied to the memory of Diamond.

Juno shut the closet door and slid to the ground. No point in remembering anyone who hurt him. No point in remembering anyone who had made sure to let him know he was worth it. Maybe it wasn’t their fault after all.

Juno’s comms buzzed. Juno braced himself before Rita came through, screaming “Mistuh Steel!”

“Yeah, Rita?”

“Some guy claiming to be The Prince of Mars keeps callin’ the office. Y’know the Prince of Mars? I just think he’s so—”

“The Prince of Mars, as in Julian DiMaggio?”

“Yeah, boss. He keeps going on and on about how only you can save him and blah blah blah, but, boss? I don’t think that’s right because, while you are very good at your job, Dark Matters? And that guy from the movie! He could definitely save him! And not to mention, he looks a bit better than you, especially now.”

“Rita?” Juno grunted.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Tell him I’ll be at his office, but only to connect him with other people. I can’t deal with Julian right now.”

“You mean, he’s the real thing? But, boss! You don’t wanna take another case with him?” Rita fired out questions faster than Juno could answer with words, so he just disconnected.

Sighing, he pushed himself off of the floor, took a big whiff, hoping to catch the scent of a certain cologne, grabbed his blaster, and walked out the door for another case that wouldn’t bring him any answers.


	2. Juno Steel and Taking Nureyev

Juno Steel is responsible for hurting a lot of people. Some of those were necessary to forgive himself for. Yasmin Swift, Benzaiten Steel, Piranha.

Alessandra, Mick, Rita, and … Peter Nureyev. Juno had  _ hurt _ them, with no real excuse to do so. But Juno is a new lady. After Theia and Ramses, Juno knew that. There was no going back to fix things. There was no going back to treat them the way they deserved to be treated.

But Juno was leaving. He was leaving Hyperion City and the memories that came with it. He was leaving behind the guilt of Bentin. He was leaving behind a monster of a mother. He was leaving behind the Juno who didn’t want to live.

As Juno is getting ready to leave this damn city and the only planet he’s ever really known behind, he knows he has to make things better.

He makes a few calls.

He lets Allesandra know that he survived, that he intends on taking her advice to heart. He apologizes for not listening earlier and dragging her down with him. He wishes her the best happy middle, and he hopes that he can have his own someday.

He lets Mick know he’s leaving Mars. He apologizes for treating him like garbage. He thanks him for the stories of the good world out there because it gives him hope for the road to come. It’s the first time Juno is able to think about Old Town without a huge pang of guilt.

He lets Rita know that he won’t leave her behind again. He apologizes for never taking her seriously, for never realizing how much she cared. He thanks her for being his rock, even if he doesn’t use as many words. He says he wants to leave Mars, and he wants her by his side. He fails to hide his grin when she agrees.

There’s no point in trying to call Peter Nureyev. The person who truly deserved an apology could probably never get it.

Juno groans as he starts to pack a bag. He packs it with clothes and all the lessons he’s learned. He brings parts of him from Old Town, from the HCPD, from being a PI for years, but it feels like there’s something missing.

Peter Nureyev.

Juno didn’t know him for long, but something about Nureyev made it feel like forever. And Juno didn’t have anything to bring along to remind him of Nureyev.

Juno shuffles around his apartment for the last time, trying to see if there was anything he might have missed. He pauses at the door of the guest room before opening it. He sees Diamond for a moment, but he knows that Diamond is one of the people he’s okay leaving behind. He opens the closet, smiles sadly at his wedding gown, and is about to shut the door when a silver bottle glints at him.

Juno inhales sharply.  _ Roi _ . Peter Nureyev’s cologne sitting in his closet, and he almost forgot. Juno reaches to grab the bottle, being more careful than he had with anything in years.

He knows what he’s bringing from Nureyev. He’ll take Nureyev’s trust, his confidence, and his smell. Juno doesn’t know a better way to leave Mars than wrapped in the smell of the man who he wanted to leave with. He rubs the cologne on his wrists, putting on enough cologne to be noticeable, but not enough to stain the apartment for weeks.

_ Good _ , Juno thought.  _ Hyperion City doesn’t deserve it _ .

Juno looks at the wedding gown for the last time, bottle clenched in his hand, and shuts the closet door. He grabs his bag, places the bottle in it, and walks out of the apartment without looking back.

He meets Rita outside. She hugs him for a moment over his protests. “Boss,” she asks. “Is that… cologne?”

“Yes, Rita,” Juno replied, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Well, it smells nice! Where’d you get it? I think Franny would love it!”

“Oh, um,” Juno hesitates. “It was a gift. I don’t know how to get it again.” Juno isn’t sure if it’s the far off look in his eyes or the melancholy tone in his voice, but Rita doesn’t press it.

He greets Jet, slightly infuriated that it’s taken this long for Jet to trust Juno with his name. He hops on the bike, Rita beside him, looking back as they leave Hyperion City behind.

The ride from Hyperion City is unusually quiet, as Rita and Juno are both caught up in memories that they vowed to leave behind.

Jet announces, “We are here,” dismounting from his bike and breaking the silence. Juno and Rita get off the bike when Juno pauses at the sight of a familiar silhouette.

“Hello, Juno. It's been a while.”

Peter Nureyev, grinning like nothing had happened, though Juno noticed the tenseness in his smile, as though he wasn’t sure what to make of seeing Juno again. Juno is stunned, standing in silence as Nureyev approaches.

Nureyev reaches for his hand, and, for a moment, Juno thinks he’s going to be held by the man he had definitely hurt. But, no. A handshake. Juno shakes himself enough to squeeze Nureyev’s hand back. This close up, he can see the surprise in the thief’s eyes.

“Peter,” Juno starts, knowing that Nureyev probably doesn’t want his name out just yet.

“Ransom, yes. That’s me,” Peter cuts him off, dropping his hand. “Is that a new scent, Juno? It smells like, well, I’m sure you know.” Peter winks and walks away, leaving Juno standing in the dust behind him.


	3. Juno Steel and the Panic at Being Discovered

Juno Steel was royally screwed. He knew that the moment he saw Peter. So Juno Steel did the only rational thing there was to do.

Panic.

Juno stood where Nureyev left him minutes ago, starting to breathe heavily and fanning himself. “Oh God. God damnit,” he muttered, feeling the embarrassment rise up in him. Juno was definitely  _ not _ about to kick a rock when Rita approached with a stealth Juno didn’t know was possible.

“Boss,” Rita started. “Captain Aurinko is waiting to see ya. And me! No one has ever wanted to see me before, boss. Ain’t that exciting? Boss?”

“Just, give me a second, Rita,” Juno breathed out, sounding like he had just been punched in the gut.

“Boss, you okay?” Rita asked hesitantly. When met with no response, “Anything I can do to help?” At that, Juno stopped breathing so heavily as a plan formed.

“I think you can, actually,” Juno grinned as Rita made a squeal of excitement. “You remember that cologne I got?”

“Of course, Mistuh Steel! It smells so... mmm!” Rita blurted, bouncing a good inch above her normal height.

“I… I want you to have it. I don’t think it suits me just right.”

“Are you sure, Mistuh Steel? Not that I’m complaining or anything, just that it’s a  _ nice _ sm—”

“I’m sure, Rita,” Juno responded with a hint of laughter in his voice. It was good to see Rita so excited. Pulling out  _ Roi _ from his bag, he handed it to her with a wicked grin.

“Oh! Thanks so much, Mistuh Steel! You know what? I’m gonna wear it right now!” Before Juno could stop her, Rita sprayed a lot of cologne on her, possibly more than had ever been left in Juno’s apartment.

“You got it,” Juno coughed out. Putting his arm around Rita in silent thanks, they walked into their new home together.


	4. Rita and Peter Ransom's Cologne

Walking into the main room of the Carte Blanche, Rita could tell something was off. Everyone seemed on edge, but especially her former boss and the man who was sitting on the car. The thief sat up abruptly and coughed as she entered the room with Juno by her side, almost as if he was objecting to the amount of her cologne.

Despite the obvious tension in the room, Rita had a fabulous time at the family meeting. There was something between Mr. Steel and Mr. Ransom, and she was going to figure it out.

But, first, ice cream with the Captain.

Buddy met Rita in the garage, hoping in a car that was as red as her hair. “Hop in, darling,” Buddy called. “We have ice cream to get.”

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!” Rita exclaimed, getting in the car before Buddy pressed the accelerator.

Rita and Buddy made small talk in the way only Rita and Buddy could. Buddy indulged Rita in questions about streams and the Cerberus province. Rita led them down various rabbit holes that Buddy followed with a smile.

As the two laned on the asteroid, Buddy filled the brief silence. “Rita, darling, I do have one question before we head out to get that ice cream.”

“Of course, Captain. Fire away!” Rita’s voice was enthusiastic with a small twinge of anxiousness, as it’s been a while since anyone had asked anything about her.

“Is that cologne you’re wearing?”

“Oh, um, yeah! Mistuh Steel gave it to me today for some reason. I think it smells pretty yummy, don’t you?” Rita glowed with anticipation.

“I do, actually. I was going to ask where you got it, but I suppose you don’t know,” Buddy sighed as she moved to get out of the car.

“Wait! Captain!” Rita called as Buddy pushed her door slightly ajar. “If you want, you can have it! I think it smells pretty yummy, but it doesn’t really fit  _ me _ , y’know? I think it might fit you a bit better!”

“Are you sure, Rita? I do think it smells quite nice on you, darling.”

“I’m sure!” Rita gushed with a smile that might have been brighter than the dome that shielded Hyperion City. She reached into her pocket, grabbed  _ Roi _ , and handed it to Buddy.

“Thank you, darling. Now, how about that ice cream?”


	5. Buddy Aurinko and Peter Ransom's Cologne

Buddy Aurinko had a fabulous time grabbing ice cream with the newest and shortest member of her family. She only hoped that the rest of her family hadn’t destroyed the Carte Blanche while she was gone.

At this point, she wasn’t sure if she was more worried about Juno and her Vespa or Juno and Ransom. Either way, their first heist was tomorrow night, and she had to make sure the plan was in order.

“Captain A?” Rita interrupted Buddy’s thoughts.

“Yes, Rita?”

“I was just thinking, Captain A, that it might be fun if you put on the cologne, too! Then we could kind of show everyone how much we bonded over ice cream! I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but—”

“That is a fabulous idea, darling,” Buddy smiled with the confidence of a leader and the compassion of a friend. She pulled out  _ Roi _ , dabbed a classy amount on her wrists, and opened the door of the car.

She couldn’t prepare herself for what she was about to walk into.

Music was blasting from a sound system that Buddy didn’t know the Carte Blanche had. Ransom was staring at floor plans on the couch, his normally calm demeanor broken by his fingers stuck in his ears. Juno was laying on the floor, throwing a ball in the air, asking questions that must have been trivial to a master thief such as Ransom. Vespa was throwing knives, though Buddy wasn’t sure if she was trying to hit the balls for fun or to try and damage Juno. Jet, bless his heart, was trying to repair the Carte Blanche, so it would be ready for their heist tomorrow.

In short, it was chaos.

But as Buddy and Rita entered, Juno sat up suddenly, like he thought an old lover had returned, though he shook his head as he realized who entered. At this sudden motion, Ransom looked up at Juno, eyes clouded with an emotion Buddy couldn’t quite read. Ransom smirked before quickly covering it up with a scowl and going back to studying floor plans.

“Ahem,” Buddy coughed. The noise in the room promptly stopped (even though Buddy wasn’t sure how the music stopped). The room seemed still, except for the flying knife that had finally found its target in the ball Juno had thrown.

“Captain, Rita,” Ransom greeted. “Did you enjoy your little, uh, outing?”

“We did, darling. Thank you for asking. How’s the plan coming along?”

“Just fine,” Juno groaned, sounding like the ball-knife combo may have winded him. “We go in, disguised as Monsieur and Madame Dauphin, bid on the globe, and get out.”

“Juno, you know very well tha—” Peter started.

“Well, glad to see everything is getting along fabulously! Juno, I’ll have a gown for you tomorrow. Ransom, I’m sure you’ll have everything under control, but I do expect you to work with Juno,” Buddy ordered in a tone that only a mother could. “Anyways, I’m off to bed. Good night.”

“Captain?” Ransom called. “One… quick question. Did you happen to pick up a new cologne on your outing?” Ransom had a knowing grin, which puzzled Buddy even more when she saw the panic in Juno’s eyes.

“Very observant, Pete,” Buddy said. “Rita was kind enough to pass her cologne onto me. I quite like it, but I’m not sure if it fits quite right.”

“Well, if you aren’t sure—” Peter started before being cut off by one very panicked Juno.

“Well, Buddy, Rita, I, uh, I'm real glad that you had a swell time,” Juno pushed out so fast that Buddy wasn’t sure if he had actually breathed before starting his sentence. “I think it’s time you get to bed. Good night! Sleep tight, don’t let the Martians bite.” Juno would have pushed Buddy out of the room if Buddy hadn’t taken the hint herself.

Vespa slipped in the corridor and grabbed Buddy’s hand as unpleasant shouts emerged from the room behind them. Buddy and Vespa made their way to bed in a comfortable silence. Buddy was still in awe that Vespa was here, next to her.

“Bud?” Vespa asked.

“Yes, love,” Buddy responded in a tone reserved for Vespa alone.

“I was wondering, could I try some of your cologne? I was doing some research, and I stumbled across something that suggested that strong smells might help curb hallucinations. I’m suspicious, but I thought I might give it a try.” Vespa shrugged, trying to look like she would be okay with a rejection to such a simple request.

“Of course, Vespa,” Buddy agreed as Vespa’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “You know, I actually asked Rita because I thought you might like it.” Buddy grinned, and she suddenly looked five years younger.

“I love you, Bud,” Vespa whispered, pulling Buddy into a hug. Buddy handed Vespa the delicate silver bottle, and Vespa placed it on her nightstand.

They fell asleep, remembering the life they were ripped from all those years ago.


	6. Vespa Ilkay and Peter Nureyev's Cologne

Vespa Ilkay knew a lot about a lot of things, but the one thing that stuck with her today was that a certain research paper was complete bull.

Vespa had woken up next to Buddy, given her a kiss on the cheek, and started to get ready for the day. She applied a generous amount of  Roi to her neck, hoping the smell would be stronger if it was closer to her.

It wasn’t even 10 AM when the hallucinations started. Close her eyes, shake her head, it was gone. They weren’t anything Vespa couldn’t handle, but she could tell today was going to be worse than usual. She wasn’t sure if the voices of Juno and Ransom she heard were hallucinations trying to give her a headache or the “friends” getting ready for the mission.

She decided to find out, walking into the room they were in without a warning. Juno and Ransom were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, which seemed a bit excessive to Vespa, arguing about  something . When Vespa entered, Juno sat up like he was startled, even though Vespa definitely entered the room with the stealth that came with years of training. Ransom gave Juno a look, followed his gaze, saw Vespa, and suddenly smirked.

“Geez, Vespa,” Juno grumbled. “Give a lady some warning next time.”

“I would,” Vespa growled. “But you two are giving everyone on this ship a headache, and unless you tone it down, one or both of you might meet my knife. I’m not picky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Juno shrugged. “I can still feel my scar. We’ll tone it down.”

“Thank you,” Vespa smirked and turned to leave the room.

“Vespa? Is that the cologne the Captain returned with last night?” Ransom called after her, making Vespa stop in her tracks.

“So? What’s it to you?” Vespa snarled, her hand dangerously close to her knife.

“Oh, I just thought it was a rather dapper smell on you,” Ransom grinned. Vespa’s eyes narrowed as she met Ransom’s eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to.

Juno coughed uncomfortably. Vespa glared at him, turned, and stalked out of the room. Behind her, she could already hear the two arguing. She rolled her eyes and resolved to get away from them as quickly as possible.

Vespa roamed around the Carte Blanche, and she found the quietest spot was in the garage. She perched on a workbench as Jet worked on the Ruby 7, ready to help if needed.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet kept getting disturbed by her mind. Nothing she couldn’t handle. Hell, not even anything severe enough to bring up with Bud. But enough where she started to get annoyed. This cologne wasn’t doing a thing. She needed to get rid of it, and now.

“Jet,” Vespa started, her voice more unsure than she was used to. “Have you ever tried wearing cologne?”

“No, I have not,” Jet responded in the matter-of-fact tone that he never seemed to break. “Why? Is cologne in any way important to the repair of the Ruby 7?”

“No,” Vespa chuckled. “It’s just, the cologne Bud came back with last night? She gave it to me, but I think you might like it better.”

“Why is that?” Jet asked, his focus fixed on Vespa for a moment.

Vespa squirmed for a moment. “It just doesn’t fit me, and given it’s gone through basically everyone else on the ship, you seem like the next person to try.”

“Fair enough,” Jet consented. Vespa felt like Jet knew that she wasn’t telling the full truth, but she wasn’t complaining. “You can just leave it on the workbench,” Jet spoke, returning his attention to the Ruby 7.

“Thanks, Jet.”

Vespa got up, pulled out  Roi , left it on the workbench, and went to find Buddy.


	7. Jet Siquliak and Peter Ransom's Cologne

Jet Siquliak does not wear cologne, and he never intends to.

Smells could be… addictive. Addiction was something that belonged to the unnatural disaster, not to the man he is today. Anything that could be remotely addictive, Jet was very careful with.

He supposed he was lucky that something like cologne was fairly easy to stay away from. In the past day, however, Jet has smelled more cologne than he has ever cared to. And, as far as he was concerned, it smelled almost  _ too  _ nice, like it was too good to be true. Cologne covers things up. Using cologne would be such an easy way to be even slightly less accountable, and Jet did not want that.

So, Jet tried to forget about the bottle of  _ Roi _ sitting on the workbench, almost taunting him. He turned his attention to the Ruby 7, allowing himself to find comfort in the workings of the beautiful machine. It had almost worked. That is until the garage was filled with the sound of high heels.

“Jet?” Ransom called.

“Ransom,” Jet greeted, rolling out from under the Ruby 7.

Peter let out a low whistle, “Beautiful car, isn’t she?”

“I do not know why you know that,” Jet narrowed his eyes. “But, yes, the Ruby 7 is beautiful.”

An awkward silence came over the garage, only interrupted by Ruby’s whistle.

“Oh, yes. I suppose you wouldn’t know how I came across the Ruby 7,” Ransom started, trying to lighten the air a bit. “Juno and I… borrowed her to board the Utgard Express.”

“I am sure she was fantastic on that mission.” Jet seemed keen to let another silence befall the room, but he rather have Ransom out than staring at him as he worked. “Is there anything I can help you with, Ransom?”

“Oh, yes! I suppose I did come in here for something,” Ransom laughed. “I was wondering if the Ruby 7 would be ready for the mission tonight.”

“The Ruby 7 still needs more work. She is not fit for a mission yet,” Jet explained, turning to focus on the car.

Ransom turned to walk out of the room when he spotted a small silver bottle. Eyes glinting, he turned around and asked, “Jet? Is this  _ your _ cologne?”

“It is mine, though I do not intend to wear it.”

“Is it the same one that’s been passing around the Carte Blanche?”

“Yes.”

“Since you don’t plan on wearing it… do you think I could take it from you?”

“You can have it, Ransom. Thank you for taking it from me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Jet,” Ransom smiled. He grabbed the bottle of  _ Roi _ with his long fingers and left to get ready for Nova Zolotov’s gala.


	8. Peter Nureyev and Juno's Face of Shock

Peter Nureyev had purposefully left his cologne in the apartment of a certain private eye. If he trusted someone with a name, he could trust them with his scent. He had miscalculated, however, what that PI would do with his cologne.

Peter Ransom was very glad about that miscalculation.

Nureyev was not hurt, thank you very much. He had simply put his trust in the wrong person. Nureyev was a professional, though, and he would  not let his feelings get in the way of such an important mission.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun.

As Nureyev put on his face, took it off, and put it back on, he thought about the flustered look Juno would almost certainly have. It would not make up for what he had done, obviously, but it would put Nureyev in control again. And that’s what Nureyev wanted back. Control.

Someone leaving in the middle of the night can do a lot to a person. His current moniker, Ransom, was a reminder not to trust anyone as carelessly as he had trusted Juno. Having someone just… leave you? That is not something that happened to Peter Nureyev. He left people. He left cities. He left planets. He left everything behind over and over again, including his name.

He left people behind, not the other way around.

As Nureyev put on an amount of cologne that was more suitable to Rex Glass than Monsieur Dauphin, Nureyev had himself fairly convinced that he was doing this for control. He was looking forward to a face that would show the same loss of control he had felt. And it would not be cute at all.

Nureyev straightened his golden jabot (which he had checked with Buddy to ensure that it would match Juno’s gown) and checked his face one last time. He took a deep breath and moved out of his room.

He strutted down the hall, heels clicking on the metal floor of the ship. As he walked into the main room, he saw Juno, a vision in gold, who was about to get quite a shock. 

He got close to Juno, closer than he probably should have given the situation. “Ready to go, Madame Dauphin? I do believe we have a map to steal,” Nureyev gave Juno a wicked grin and held out his arm.

Juno’s mouth dropped, a blush creeping up his cheeks. This was the most flustered Nureyev had ever seen Juno, which was saying a lot. Nureyev decided that it may not have been the face he had envisioned, but it was still worth it.

Juno put his hand on Nureyev’s arm and wordlessly guided them out of the ship.

“What’s got you at a loss for words, Juno? Don’t like my new smell?” Nureyev grinned.

“Shut up, Ransom. We have a mission to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in the Junoverse (and on AO3), so I hope you enjoy! This is the one (1) Juno headcanon I have that doesn't make me want to cry, so I figured I would share. This wasn't betaed because who do you ask for those things? Special thanks to my roommate for listening to my many versions of this headcanon, since she couldn't leave and was trapped in the car with me. Feel free to leave your comments! I would love to read them!


End file.
